State of Death
by i.think.this.is.love
Summary: Antoinette is a normal girl..until she gets hurled into the world of strange creatures and things start happening to her. R&R! At least read preface? Nothing to do with Twilight but vampires.


**PREFACE**

She peers around the corner, checking for any other beings. A light appears in the corner of the street, and she gasps. It is here. Its black cape sweeps slowly across the snow, leaving no footprints or evidence. It turns at her gasp, hearing the intake of breath. She can't see its face underneath the hood, but she knows it is there, and she knows it is looking. She sneaks around the building, her hiding place, and spreads her body against it, slowing her heart rate and breath. It hears her soft prints and glides towards her. She runs, abandoning her hiding spot, trying to escape it. She knows it's no use. It catches her; its cold, dead arms wrap around her and slowly squeeze her neck. She values the last bit of warmth as it floats out of her body, blending with the snowflakes. She knows that no one will hear her, but she emits a scream. It tugs at her mouth and she can feel its arm digging into her neck, pulling away the flesh. She knows that there is no escape and caves in, for she knows tonight is the night she dies.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Eggs, anyone?" Antoinette Morgan floated out of the kitchen, offering the burnt things that were supposed to be eggs to her startled father. Her father, a kind man with a soft graying beard and a small healthy potbelly named David, stared at the eggs, then at Antoinette. Her face was hopeful; she had always wanted to be a cook, and her meals always turned out like this. He tenderly reached out from behind the newspaper he was reading and scraped a black puck from the pan and onto his plate. Antoinette stared at him, waiting for the first bite. He picked up his fork and pulled apart the egg, tearing off a piece small enough so he wouldn't be injured by the meal and big enough so Antoinette would be convinced. He shoved it into his mouth and swallowed it without chewing.

"That was delicious, honey," he said, choking back the vile puke climbing up his throat. That satisfied Antoinette, and she scurried into her room to get ready for school. As she climbed up the stairs, her mother waltzed down, and noticed her husband scraping his tongue over the sink.

"Another meal?" she asked. David nodded, knowing if he opened his mouth he would upchuck the meal. After he finished scraping his tongue and getting the disgusting taste off of it, he sat Beth, Antoinette's mother, at the table and gave her some bacon and pancakes he had prepared that morning before Antoinette. When Beth finished eating and they were finished chatting about things they wouldn't remember, Antoinette glided down the stairs, all ready and looking as beautiful as ever. She announced that she was ready and walked out the door.

She skipped down to the street corner, where her bus would pick her up in 10 minutes. She plopped down on the sewer grate and pulled out her phone. She started to text and laugh with her friends that were already on the bus saving her a seat when she heard it. From down below, she could swear that she heard a voice. It whispered her name, but she called it off, knowing it was just her imagination because that only happened in movies. It happened again. She crawled onto her hands and knees and looked down inside the sewer, bending her head over the tiny holes, but all she saw was some dirty water...black dirty water. It whispered again, and she could hear it echo throughout the small space. Then cold, dark hands grasped her from behind and whipped her head up from the sewer grate.

She angled her head to see her best friend, Jeremy Lee, looking over her shoulder. They both laughed and she turned around to start talking to him. They had been best friends for 3 years, and even though she wanted it to be more than that, it had never developed, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. They sat on the sewer grate talking about their lives, even though Antoinette did most of the talking. She was in the middle of telling him about her cooking disaster that morning when something rose up behind him. It was just— well, a thing; there are no more words to describe it. It wore a long black cloak, and a hood shaded its face so that you couldn't see it. Jeremy slowly turned around to see what she was gaping at, and it grabbed him from behind, yanking its arm around his neck. She could see white dust coming from its arm, Jeremy's neck. She started to scream, but she couldn't move. She watched in horror as the white dust increased and Jeremy's color and liveliness decreased. Soon he was just completely limp and lifeless in the things arms, his face pale and his mouth forever stuck in a round circle. His amber eyes had turned black, and the thing tossed him aside, next to the sewer, like he was trash. Then he flew over to Antoinette.

His arm wrapped around her neck and it felt like he was sucking on it with his arm. She could see all of the white dust float out of her own neck; as it did, her body got colder and she shivered. Soon she could not move and all of the heat was out of her body. The thing removed his arm and picked her up. She could feel it, but could not do anything about it. She didn't want to do anything but get warmer. Then it started happening; the heat came.

It ran through her veins and enveloped her whole body; it came fast and quickly. She drifted into her own world. She felt like she was tied only to life by her own will; if she let go, the heat may go away and stop torturing her. But she had Jeremy. Was the heat hurting him too? She wondered as another spasm came. She screamed and screamed. It hurt so much. She wished she could just stop. She wished the cold would come back. She screamed again and twitched and rolled and tried to get the heat away. Soon she let go of herself and life; she let her will go and drifted off into a happy sleep, a peaceful sleep, one with no heat.

* * *

Vanessa leaned over the strange girl, examining her thoroughly. She had to be precise; she needed a good, strong one for her clan or it may die off. She noted the marks on the girls neck and reached up to touch her own. The girl opened her eyes; suddenly, with no warning. One flashed green, the other red. She got on all fours and examined the room, then noticed Vanessa. She snarled at her; a real snarl, showing all her teeth, along with a hiss. Vanessa chuckled; this one would be easy. The girl jumped up to attack, as did Vanessa. They clashed with the sound of thunder; they scratched at each other and pulled at each other. They heard the door open and shut, but did not care; all that mattered was the hunt and the kill.

"My word, look at them go!" a girl with fire red curly hair exclaimed. "They're going for the kill!" The girl stood for a while, watching, then walked into the middle of the cat fight. She grabbed Vanessa by the neck and looked her straight into her red eyes.

_ Calm down. You don't want to hurt her, okay? _The red head thought towards Vanessa; instantly, Vanessa's eyes turned black again and Vanessa nodded and repeated, "Calming down. I don't want to hurt her." The red head smiled. It still got her every time, the mind control thing. Then she thought towards Vanessa to stay there, and Vanessa repeated that she would and sat like a limp rag doll. Then the red head crawled over to the other girl, the new one. She would be easier to control, for she was new and not accustomed to it. She told this girl the same thing, and the girl repeated it and sat limp also. Then the red head motioned towards the door, and in walked two more girls; one, with wavy brown hair and the other with stick straight black hair.

"Rosetta, what's going on?" the girl with wavy brown hair whined. "Why did we have to come here?"

"Aurelia, calm down!" Rosetta said, and started to explain what had happened. The other girl with black hair, named Misty, just stood in wonder. She was gazing at the new girl, trying to read her already. But Rosetta stopped her; she could only be read properly when awake and not under control. So all three girls carried Vanessa and the new girl to their cozy home and plopped them on the couch. Rosetta woke Vanessa up, made her promise not to hurt the new girl, and had her stand off to the side so she could wake up the new one.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up! _Rosetta thought towards her, and the girl opened her eyes, which now were green. The girl received a bottle of blood and gulped it down slowly, and her eyes faded to black as she did. She sighed in happiness and asked the other girls for a break. Misty followed her to her room, then sat the girl down and started explaining without being asked.

"Hello, Antoinette Morgan. Yes, I know your name. You'll hear about that later, but I really should get to explaining. Okay, so, you're a vampire. Yep, you drink blood and don't eat human food anymore- well, I suppose you could, it just would be tasteless, like grass or dirt or rocks. Anyway, we're pretty fast and strong, but since our clan is exclusive to girls, our powers aren't as strong, just like a clan with all boys. Our eyes change, as you may have noticed, by our moods. Red means attack, green means hungry, and black means neutral. There are a ton more, but we need to get through to the next thing. Um, we all have special powers along with speed and strength and other vampy stuff. Vanessa, the curly black haired girl you attacked earlier? Yeah, she doesn't remember anything about her past, and she's pretty into this vampire thing. Her power would be erasing memories. Rosetta, the curly red head that broke up your fight, had parents named Edward and Elizabeth, and she was bitten at a party when she was pressured into drinking. She is a former siren, so her power is mind control, as you've witnessed before and probably never will stop experiencing. Aurelia, the whiny one with wavy brown hair, had parents named Emmeline and Griffin, and she was bitten in the strangest place- a bathroom. She's a former fairy, and her power is shape shifting. And I'm Misty! My parents were Isadora and Leo, I was bitten on vacation on a camping trip, so I became a werewolf. Therefore I'm a former werewolf, so I can change powers (well, switch them between people) and I can read powers. And...let me get it...your name is Antoinette Morgan, your parents were David and Beth, you were bitten at a street corner, and your power is...mimicry! Ohh, interesting!"

"Wait, what's mimicry?" Antoinette asked slowly. Misty chuckled and said, "Well, here, let's switch powers and I'll show you!" She stared at Antoinette and Antoinette could feel herself falling through the pupil of Misty's eyes. She opened her eyes to Misty, not realizing they were closed.

"Okay, what now?" Antoinette asked, not sure of what to do.

Misty smiled and said in Antoinette's voice, "Okay, what now?" perfectly, and without missing a beat. Antoinette gaped at Misty in wonder. She could do that? For anyone?

"Wait, Antoinette, before you get too excited, there is a limit. You have to have heard the person or thing say it before you mimic it. But you can also fake signatures and everything else as long as you have seen it before!"

Antoinette smiled right before she passed out on the bed- both from tiredness and the surprise of being...a vampire.

* * *

**Sorry I'm ending it right here, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. PLEASE review, that'd make my day :)**


End file.
